battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-H
(on top) and SCAR-H (below), in their standard length variants.]] The SOF Combat Assault Rifle-Heavy, or '''SCAR-H', is a modular, modern battle rifle made by FN Herstal. The SCAR-H differs from the SCAR-L in that it is classified as an adaptive battle rifle rather than an assault rifle, and utilizes a smaller, 20-round box magazine over the lighter version's 30 round STANAG, as well as the larger 7.62x51mm round, and longer barrel. Battlefield 2 The SCAR-H is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Special Forces as the standard weapon for the United States Navy SEALs Assault Kit. It is very similar to the SCAR-L, featuring the same rate of fire yet higher damage and better recoil and deviation stats. The SCAR-H comes with standard frag grenades and Flashbangs, instead of a 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher. The SCAR-H has higher accuracy and higher damage than any other assault rifles except the Chinese AK-47, MEC AK-101 and the G3. 800px-BF2SCARH.JPG|The SCAR-H in Battlefield 2. Battlefield 3 The SCAR-H is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The SCAR-H is one of the player's starting weapons for the first half of Operation Guillotine. It is also found in the mission Kaffarov equipped by Amir Kaffarov's security guards. Multiplayer It is classified as a carbine and is issued to the Engineer kit as the third unlockable item. Overall, the SCAR-H is a high-damage, slow firing battle rifle that is more suited to long range combat than the other carbines. When stationary and aiming down the sight, it is more accurate than all carbines except the M4 and the ACW-R. The SCAR-H deals a high 30 damage at point-blank range and trails down to 20 damage at 50 meters, which is higher than most assault rifles and carbines. It does however (unlike other .308 weapons) mean that the SCAR-H still requires 4 shots to torso at close range in order to kill. However, unlike most other assault rifles and carbines, the 4-shot kill capability is kept for a significantly longer distance, and at longer ranges, it will still kill with 1 less shot than assault rifles and 3 less than a standard carbine. As such, it performs exceptionally well on larger maps where engagements beyond 60 meters are common, and where standard carbines prove too low-powered and inaccurate. It's role as long range carbine is further emphasized by the fact that it has hipfire accuracy comparable to standard assault rifles. Players can further optimize the SCAR-H for long range engagements by equipping a heavy barrel, a bipod and 3.4 or 4x zoom scope, although the SCAR-H still suffers from the standard carbine weakness of lower muzzle velocity than other class weapons. Foregrip is less beneficial on the SCAR-H as it's horizontal recoil is comparatively low to that of other carbines (like the G3A3, the vertical recoil is a substantially more influential factor) as well as the decrease in accuracy can prove detrimental at longer ranges which is where the SCAR-H performs best. Compared with its long barreled, light caliber version, the SCAR-L, they both favor medium to long range combat. However, the SCAR-H has a much higher recoil, lower magazine size and fire rate. While the SCAR-L has near-zero recoil, the SCAR-H has very strong vertical recoil, up to the point where the player must burst- or single-fire to counter the recoil. The SCAR-H also holds only 20+1 rounds in its magazine, as opposed to the SCAR-L. which has 30+1 rounds in its magazine, though the small magazine is effectively countered by its high damage. The SCAR-H fires at 600RPM while the SCAR-L fires slightly faster, at 620RPM. Battlefield Premium members can earn a carbon-fiber Engineer dogtag by completing the Wrench Wielder assignment. They can also equip the Desert Stripe or Berkut Camo for the SCAR-H by completing the SCAR-H Specialist assignment. SCAR-H Specialist Camo.png|SCAR-H Berkut Camo. SCAR-H Iron Sight BF3.png|Iron sight. File:BF3_SCAR-H.PNG|The SCAR-H in Battlefield 3 Alpha File:SCAR-HBF3.png|Reloading BF3 SCAR-H Left Side.jpg|Left side of the SCAR-H battlefield-3-scar-3-620x348.jpg|The SCAR-H without any attached optics. battlefield-3-scar-5-620x348.jpg|The SCAR-H's iron sights. Battlefield 4 The SCAR-H returns in Battlefield 4 as an assault rifle, rather than a carbine. The SCAR-H features medium recoil while firing in the automatic setting, and suffers from a lower rate of fire when compared to other ARs, such as the FAMAS. However, what the SCAR-H lacks in ROF, it makes up for in firepower, which often gives a user the edge in a close-quarters or medium range duel. With initial damage of 34 damage per shot, the SCAR-H has the highest damage of all assault rifles in the game, the SCAR's semi automatic mode is highly accurate and, due to a longer range and less damage drop off than most ARs, can be used as a DMR replacement. That said, the SCAR can occasionally be outclassed by faster firing weapons or shotguns at closer ranges, making the user's reflexes and aim crucial in a firefight. Secondly, the SCAR-H suffers from a small capacity: while most other Assault Rifles in the game have magazines which hold at least 30 rounds (plus one in the chamber), the SCAR-H's magazine only holds 20 (plus one in the chamber). Singleplayer The SCAR-H is Recker's second (chronologically first) weapon acquired in the campaign. In all missions except Baku, Shanghai, South China Sea, and Kunlun Mountains, Recker always starts with the SCAR-H and the MP-412 REX. He first starts with it after the initial introduction in Baku, empty and out of reserve ammunition. He can later select it out of weapon crates whenever they are available. Its attachments are the Holographic Sight, Laser Sight, Muzzle Brake, and Angled Grip. Multiplayer The SCAR-H is the second unlockable assault rifle for the Assault class at 4,000 assault rifle score. It unlocks the American attachments through kills and the Chinese and Russian attachments through battlepacks . When first unlocked, the SCAR-H features iron sights which are akin to those of the SCAR-H or MTAR-21's in Battlefield 3. However, the iron sights are extremely intrusive, and allow little scope outside of the peep hole of the rear sight aperture. This drawback makes attempts at close quarters combat extremely difficult until a better sight system, such as the Reflex or Kobra, is unlocked. Gallery SCAR-H BF4.png|SCAR-H SCAR-H iron sights BF4.png|Iron sights SCAR-H sprinting BF4.png|Side view SCAR-H third person BF4.png|Third person view SCAR-H held BF4.png|SCAR-H held by an American soldier Trivia *In Battlefield 3, the SCAR-H's proficiency dogtag shows a SCAR-L, identified by its curved magazine. *In Battlefield 3, The SCAR-H shares its reload animations with the SCAR-L despite having its own model. This can be seen in the reload animation, where the same motions are made with the fingers clipping through the magazine. *In Battlefield 3, the SCAR-H Proficiency and Mastery dog tags refer to it as "SCAR-H CQB." *The SCAR-H was one of the two assault rifles featured in the Battlefield 4 Beta, the other being the AK-12. *In the Battlefield 4 Beta, the SCAR-H is the second assault rifle unlocked. *The SCAR-H in Battlefield 4 is fitted with a standard length barrel, unlike the short-barreled variant seen in BF2 and BF3. *''Battlefield 4'' is the first game in the series to use the third-generation model of the SCAR-H instead of the first-generation model seen in the previous games. *In Battlefield 4 the SCAR-H shares its reload animation with the AK 5C. External links *SCAR-H on Wikipedia *FN SCAR on Modern Firearms References de:SCAR-H Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Battle Rifles